Broken Girls
by caitewarren
Summary: AU.The mere thought of another daughter leaving was too much for Senna to bear. Having one daughter in a compound training, were visiting had to be scheduled was hard enough. She wouldn't lose another daughter. The story of Kaia, Korra's sister.


**Title:** Broken Girls

It was a night just like any others, in the Southern Pole, freezing and covered in snow. Kaia, sat covered in a bear skin near the fire in their small igloo, attempting to keep the last of her body heat. Often her father teased her that she wasn't a true _Southern Water Tribe girl_, because she couldn't stand the freezing cold, but her appearance begged to differ. Dark skin, light blue eyes and long dark hair, it basically screamed _Water Tribe_. Not that she wasn't proud of her heritage, truly she was, but more than anything she wished she could travel and see the world. There was such a bigger world out there where it wasn't frozen almost all of the year.

"You're still cold?" Senna asked gently.

Her younger daughter shivered in response, she plopped down beside her daughter with her legs crossed, throwing an arm around her. Kaia was almost four years younger than Korra, their elder daughter; born in the year they'd first discovered Korra could bend not only water but fire and earth. It was truly an astounding year. They write immediately to the White Lotus, their daughter was the Avatar. An honor any parent should feel blessed in. And at first she did. She was immensely proud of her child, but once they'd taken her to the safe compound it dawned on her it was much more like a curse.

"I wish we could leave here," Kaia whispered. The fire was reflecting in her blue eyes, "We could go someplace warmer."

It was an endless debate that they'd been having all of Kaia's life. Almost always they ended up repeating themselves as if it were scripted.

"But the South Pole is our home," Senna said softly brushing back strains of her daughter's dark hair from her face.

"_Your _home," Kaia replied, "not _mine_."

Senna tightened her grip onto her daughter. It was at this part that she'd explain that she was leaving the minute she was of age. The mere thought of another daughter leaving was too much for her to bear. Having one daughter in a compound training, were visiting had to be scheduled was hard enough. There was once a long time ago that Kaia's dream of leaving almost came true. There was a plan to escape with Korra in the dead of the night to a far away land. Where she could live with her parents and sister, where she belonged. It was Katara who had talked them out of it. She was gentle and kind and understanding, she didn't disagree or agree with their plan. In the end they decided to stay here for the safety of their child whilst she trained.

The knocking on the door drew both of their attention and Tonraq's. It wasn't often they'd got visitors. Tonraq strides across the floor and opens it. Standing just outside of it was Korra. Senna instantly stood, Kaia not expecting her to move feel limply to the floor tangled in the bear skin.

"Korra?" Senna asked concern laced into her voice, "what are you doing here honey? Are you all right? Come in!"

"I've come to say goodbye," Korra admitted taking a step backward, "I'm going to Republic City with Tenzin."

Republic City, Kaia pushed herself upward. The city of wonder, the city of diffusion, the city she'd always wanted to see. She discarded the pelt onto the ground brushing herself off before racing up to stand between her parents who'd gone outside of the igloo. The three of them were enclosed in a tight embrace. Kaia paused at the entrance of the igloo suddenly feeling as if she were an intruder on their private family moment.

"Kaia, come say goodbye to your sister." Tonraq said motioning her forward.

Sisters, wasn't exactly a word that could describe their relationship. It would have been more acquaintances. Kaia was barely a year old when Korra left to live at the compound, and afterwards their visits were sporadic. When Korra was learning to water bend, the pair under the guidance of Tonraq would spar and that would take up much of their time. It soon came time where Korra mastered water and the competition was not even. And then she mastered Earth and that was the end of their _friendly _spars.

The pair stood together, for the first time at eye level. In appearance, they shared their mother's face, but Korra was built much more like their father, Kaia was petite and small in statue and there was no amount of muscle built onto her anywhere. On physical strength alone Kaia was sure her sister would crush her without even needing the all of the elements.

"Bye, Kaia," Korra muttered softly breaking the uneasy silence between the pair.

Kaia couldn't get herself to say anything, but rather stood there stiffly patting her sister's back when she'd wrapped her arms around her. Their embrace was much shorter and much less meaningful than the embrace Korra had with their parents.

"Mom, Dad…Kaia. I'll miss you." Korra said.

Senna whimpered slightly and on the verge of tears she said, "We love you so much."

Korra hops onto the back of the polar bear dog. Nagga, who shared a rather dislike for Kaia. Korra cast one glance backwards before riding away into the distance. To Republic City, the place Kaia always wished she could see.

**A/N: This thing really just popped into my head. None of the Avatars have siblings, what if Korra did? Kaia was thus born. Kaia was born in 156 ASC, almost four years after her sister, five years after Mako and Asami, two years after Bolin. She like her parents and Korra is a Waterbender. I was trying to not make her sound like a whiny jealous child, I hope I did all right. Do you want me to continue?**


End file.
